Betrayal
by Gembomz
Summary: Shawn Spencer is a wizard. After the disasters of the war, Shawn escapes into the muggle wold, reuniting with his best friend Gus. He gets a job as a psychic detective thanks to his eidetic memory. Unfortunately, a new string of murders bring bad memories to the surface and someone form his past returns. This can only be bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors NOte: **

**Hello everybody. I have only recently discovered Psych...well perhaps not recently it just took me forever to decide to write this.**

**The first chapter is quite short but the others will be longer I promise. **

**I aim to update every week.**

**Feel free to bother me if I don't. I like to be reminded otherwise i forget. I swear things people say go in one ear and out the other. That is why I watched each episode of psych at least 3 times...and all the audio commentaries. I have only watched the first two seasons so no one spoil anything for me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am only going to say... write this ONCE. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PSYCH.**

**All i own is the box sets.**

Shawn remembered when he was 11 years old his life was changed forever. He was told he was a wizard and whisked off to another world, full of excitement and magic. Not forgetting the danger.

He wasn't always a good student, mainly he was terrible. With his eidetic memory he read all of the books beforehand so he knew everything before term even began, which really annoyed Hermione as it took her until the end of the first year to discover how he did it.

He was really good at defence against the dark arts… even though all of their professors were rubbish. The first had the dark lord in the back of his head. The second was a goon, the third was a bloody werewolf, which he didn't really mind except he missed a lot of lessons and was fired as being an endanger to the children! The forth was a death eater Barty Crouch who was using polyjuice potion to impersonate Alastor Moody, a retired auror. The fifth was Delores Umbridge, a right toad of a woman who in no way whatsoever taught actual DEFENCE against the dark arts. By the time Severus Snape became the new professor Shawn had stopped paying attention…. Unlike most who had started paying attention because of the war.

The dark Lord returned back to life, resuming his former body after taking blood from Harry Potter in the triwizard tournament. Shawn had tried to enter; he entered his name using a different school to guarantee his place. When his name was called he was so happy. People weren't surprised that genius Shawn Spencer had managed a way around the system. Unfortunately, someone else had done the same thing and Harry ad been entered too, but in his case against his will. Harry and Shawn prepared together, using Harry's invisibility cloak to spy on Hagrid to find out the first task. The tasks went well until they grabbed the port key together and was whisked off to a grave yard. A little rat of a man, Pettigrew looked at him strangely.  
Both Shawn and Harry were restrained and Pettigrew used Harry's blood to resurrect his master. Harry and Shawn were forced to duel him, Harry tried hard but Shawn was quicker and knew more spells, even conjuring a snake and ordering it to attack. This stopped The Dark Lord in his tracks. Shawn was a parsel-tounge too. The dark Lord spoke to him them, asked how this was. Ordered Shawn to take the dark mark, Shawn pretended to be willing, pretended to be a traitor. Harry's face looked heartbroken at the betrayal. He received his mark and orders to take Harry back Hogwarts.

After arriving back Shawn explained he would spy for Harry. Anything to help him he would, even die for him.

Shawn had to involve himself in horrible things. As the news of the dark lord returning spread. The greater the risk began. Shawn killed people, tortured a fair few. He had too; otherwise he would be discovered as a spy. But the information he gave to Dumbledore about the Dark Lords movements saved loads of lives.

In the final battle of Hogwarts at the end of their sixth year Voldemort was temporarily defeated. Not all of the horcrux's were destroyed. Nobody celebrated, knowing that he could return at any moment. Even though dark activity was quiet. Many death eaters escaped….well pretty much all of them escaped. Only the injured ones stuck around, and they had no choice in the matter.

Unfortunately lots of people died in that battle. Harry and Fred died in the battle. As did Neville, Colin, Ginny and many others.

Shawn could barely believe it and ran. He ran away from his pain and to the comfort of his father.

"It's over dad, it's all over!" he wept. Henry embraced an arm around his son, comforting him in the only way he could.

Shawn blinked from his daze as the picture faded from his vision.

"Shawn? Gus questioned.

Shawn sighed, it was just a dream.

"You Ok buddy?" Gus asked, seeing his friend drenched in a cold sweat shivering. His face deathly pale.

"Yeah, just a dream" Shawn replied sleepily.

"You slept here?" Gus asked glancing around the psych office in amazement.

"Yeah, I was working on the case. I know who did it so we can go to the station, have a miraculous vision and collect our pay check."

"Good plan buddy"

**A/N**

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Yes maybe short, but in the next chapter. I will jum p in with the good stuff.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE PLEAASE REVIEW!**

**If people tell me how awesome I am...i will update faster!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Some one from Shawn's past comes snooping, putting Shawn's whole life at risk...**

**DUN DUN DUN...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey it's me. I felt bad after leaving you with such a short chapter to go on... so here is the next installment. Enjoy!**

Shawn was at the police station after having a major vision about the string of bank robberies. Lassiter had rushed to arrest the guy who did it and found himself extremely disappointed when he discovered he had already been arrested the night before for drunk driving.

"Grrr…. I want to cuff somebody" Lassiter grunted, Shawn only laughed before being silenced by a stern look from the detective.

"SHAWN!" a voice yelled, so loudly that it got the attention of the whole station. The figure came closer.

"George?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"Long time no see!" George said before giving Shawn a big hug.

Shawn glanced around awkwardly, everyone was staring.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you've decided to become an honorary muggle like me, Mr Weasley!" he joked, his smile diminishing as he noticed his friends serious expression.

"What?" Shawn asked, dreading the answer.

"Someone is thing revenge against the DE"

"What!" Shawn gasped, "That's great"

"I know but that said person is using the unforgivable against them! Taking out anyone with a dark mark. They won't care that you are a spy, you should join me under the fidilius at the burrow. I have been under it four months and it sucks not being able to run the shop but…

"You closed the shop!" Shawn interrupted. "Where are people going to go for their maraudering mischief?"

George only smiled. "You're missing the point as always. Be worried Shawn. If I can find you, they can too"

"The de Mr Spencer? I think we need to talk" the Chief said sternly.

"George, now you got me into trouble!" Shawn moaned.

"You do that yourself" George quickly retorted. "Anyway I am off on my broomstick outta here!"

"Ohh! What model have you got?" Shawn inquired.

"The firebolt 2" George replied.

"That's original" Shawn scoffed.

"I know" replied George, "but it costs twice as much as the fire bolt. Needless to say business is booming! … was booming. You should think about what I said. See you soon?"

Shawn just nodded, astonished in the change in the young man. It was strange seeing only one of the twins as Fred used to be his best friend too. Shawn could tell that he was depressed, he could see it in his eyes. The death of his brother had hit him hard and yet somehow George had the courage to stay with his family whilst Shawn had run away from it all. If there was one thing Shawn was good at, it was running.

"What was that about Shawn?" Juliet questioned, Lassiter also raised an eyebrow.

"Spencer, my office NOW" growled the Chief.

Noticing her expression Shawn quickly skipped into her office, Lassiter and Juliet followed him in quickly, wanting to know what was going on.

"Shut the door detective" the Chief instructed. Lassiter closed the door and sat down next to Shawn. Juliet perched on the edge of the sofa.

"Mr Spencer…" the Chief began, "There have been a lot of murders these past couple of months that the police has always been unable to predict or prevent. Every victim has a black mark on their lower arm above their wrist with the letters de, there is never any evidence and the cause of death is unknown. In your conversation with your friend out there you admitted you knew of the de. How?"

Lassiter and Juliet looked at Shawn expectantly.

"How many people are we talking here?" Shawn asked.

Chief Vick frowned at his response as it didn't answer her question in the slightest.

"About 20 I think. Now can you please answer the question?"

"20!" Shawn exclaimed unable to hold in that grin that was appearing on his face. The shocked looks of his colleagues son bought the grin off his face, Shawn ran his hand through his hair.

"Shawn" Lassiter snapped.

"Sorry, umm what can I say? The full name of the de is death eaters. Anyone with the tattoo is a target as one of the good guys it seems is taking revenge and killing the bad guys off. Usually they would be captured and sent to Azkaban but I will admit killing them is a bit extreme but to be honest I am happy they are dead. They killed a lot of my school mates and almost killed me several times."

The chief frowned in confusion.

"Well, at least you are cooperating. Everyone else we brought in to interview were silent saying_"

"It's above my level of clearance to tell you" Shawn guessed.

The Chief blinked.

"My psychic senses tell me that everyone you brought in said it and unfortunately I have to say it too. I can't really say anything…. I am not meant to say anything"

"Are you being threatened Shawn?" Lassiter asked urgently.

"What!" Shawn's eyes widened," no of course not"

"Then why can't you tell us what we need to know" Juliet questioned.

Shawn paused and considered his answer. "Technically it is against the law for me to tell you".

"There isn't a law….is there?" Lassiter questioned.

"I wouldn't make this up Lassie. I swear nothing of what I just told you was a lie." Shawn pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes which Lassiter almost instantly believed him.

"Well what can you do for us Mr Spencer?" The Chief asked impatiently.

"Not much" Shawn admitted. "I can say that this shouldn't be your problem to deal with. There is a special type of police force to deal with the people or person killing the de. I am guessing they slacking as the bad guys are actually being defeated one by one."

"It seems like a rather bizarre situation to be dealing with when my psychic consultant has the information I need but is bound by law not to tell me!"

"Sorry Chief" Shawn murmured guiltily.

"Can we not just gather officers and search for someone with a….dark mark, tell them they are in danger and force them into telling us?" Juliet asked.

Shawn looked at her sharply.

"No" Shawn said in a forceful tone before the Chief could reply.

"All of you," he said standing up and looking at all 3 people in turn,"…will stay away from anyone with a dark mark".

He uncovered his arm and displayed the dark mark trying to ignore the gasps in response.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt." He turned to the Chief, "You wondered how each of the death eaters died…. These guys don't use guns; they use something else more deadly. No one here would stand a chance"

Those were the last words those three heard before Shawn stormed out.

Lassiter was quick to try and follow him out but was told to sit by the Chief.

"Take a look at the files" the Chief instructed. Moments later Lassiter and Juliet were absorbed in the paperwork which left only the Chief silently thinking about what Shawn had told her.

After a few minutes of complete silence both detectives were full of questions.

"What are we going to do Chief?" Juliet questioned.

Lassiter raised his head and looked intently at the Chief searching for answers.

"What we can do. Detective O'Hara, check the records to find out where Shawn went to school. He mentioned that the de had killed a lot of his school mates. Detective Lassiter, go after Mr Spencer, hopefully he will open up to you if you are alone. I feel as we are missing something here. Something big. You need to discover what he is hiding. If you have no luck, see if you can find his friend George…. Weasley I think he said his name was."

Juliet and Lassiter nodded their heads and excited her office quickly, the Chief just put her head in her hands in frustration.

**A/N There slightly longer and full of speech!**

**In fairness, on a word document, it is 3 and a half pages! In such a short amount of time for you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It would mean the world so please leave a comment!**

**But if you hate it... there is really no need to tell me...**

**Any questions? ask away!**

**In the next chapter:**

_"What do you think your do-"Lassiter cut off as he heard a loud female scream in the parking lot._

_"Juliet" Shawn realised. _

**That is how a proper teaser should go... I think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey. it's me again. Enjoy the next chapter!**

When Shawn left he automatically bumped into his best friend Gus who was stood there cheerfully holding a pineapple.

The pineapple received barely a glance.

_Something's wrong_ thought Gus.

"What?" Gus asked expectantly, Shawn just looked at him with a pointed look.

"I have to go pack"

No explanation necessary.

He was leaving.

Gus just nodded and drove him back to his apartment. Unfortunately Shawn could not spot a parking space.

"Just drop me off here!" Shawn instructed. Gus slowly pulled the car to a stop. "Is this something to do with…. Your world?" he whispered the ending quietly.

"Yup, I'm going under fidilius" Shawn stated.

"Wait but that mean…?" Gus said gobsmacked.

"I'll owl you" Shawn said.

Gus didn't manage to say another word before Shawn rushed inside the building.

* * *

Gus could barely believe it. His best friend was leaving? Again? What could possibly be happening that made Shawn have to leave? He left the wizarding world for a reason. He hated it ever since the people he cared about most died. Hoping Shawn didn't mind Gus called Lassiter.

He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Carlton Lassiter speaking"

"Detective it's Gus"

"Gus! Do you know where Shawn is?"

Gus frowned. "Of course he's at his apartment, packing." He paused. "What the hell is going on Carlton?"

"We got a new case. We got a serial killer and Shawn seems to know everything but apparently he is bound by law not to tell us a thing. So he-"

"He's running. How far away are you?" Gus asked hurriedly. If anyone could persuade him to stay it was Lassiter. It was obvious they were in love.

"2 minutes. I'll call Juliet too"

Gus nodded. "Ok. I will try and delay him till you arrive. Please hurry."

He hung up the phone and got out the car. Then, began walking quickly to Shawn's apartment building. The lift in the centre of the building was out of order and so Gus realised that he would have to take the stairs. Shawn's apartment was on the 5th floor which meant a lot of stairs. Shawn was never one for much exercise and so Gus knew that he would actually take his time leaving Lassiter and Juliet time to arrive.

Gus barely knocked before Shawn yanked the door open and aimed his wand squarely into Gus' face.

"Gus? What are you doing here! You need to drive away! Quickly!" Shawn said trying to hush Gus out the door.

"No!" Gus moaned. "I'm not leaving till you've explained. Why would you ever want to return to the wizarding world? You hate it their! Why leave your friends behind now?"

"I don't have time for this Gus" Shawn explained whilst shoving another shirt into his suitcase.

"What's going on? You have always had time for me! I'm your best bud!"

Shawn smiled weakly, pausing with his toothbrush in his hand.

"One of the good guy's s taking revenge against all the death eaters. I'm in danger as I have the tattoo as I spied during the war. This person won't care that I am a spy and will try and kill me just because of the stuff I had to do whilst…. Undercover" Shawn explained.

"Oh, so you're just going to leave everybody are you? You are just going to leave your precious Lassie unguarded. What if the station is attacked whilst looking for you?" Gus argued.

Shawn looked at Gus worriedly.

"I hadn't thought of that….what am I going to do?" Shawn asked desperately, his voice barely audible.

"You're going to stay" a new voice instructed. Gus span round to see Lassiter standing in the door way.

"Lassie?" Shawn asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do I really need an excuse?" Lassiter asked.

"I…" Shawn murmured.

"What do you think your do-"Lassiter cut off as he heard a loud female scream in the parking lot.

* * *

"Juliet" Shawn realised.

All three men rushed to Shawn's window immediately and witnessed a group of 3 of four figures in a black cloak and silver masks. A single spell shot from one of their wands. A beam of red light struck Juliet in the chest. She fell backwards. Almost in slow motion to Shawn's amazing perception.

"No!" Lassiter whispered. "Is she dead?"

Shawn shook his head, "no, just stunned"

"What is that device? Some particle emitting thing that knocks you unconscious?" Lassiter questioned.

Gus and Shawn looked at each other awkwardly.

"errr-"

The figure in black turned to look at them. Slowly the figure in the middle raised their wand at the window and took aim.

"MOVE" Shawn shouted.

They all ran for the door before the window exploded. Gus raised his head to protect his face from the shards of glass before following Shawn and Lassiter down the 5 flights of stairs.

"We have to save Juliet! I'm not letting another person die because of me" he said the last part quietly but everyone heard none the less.

"What's the plan Shawn?" Gus asked breathing heavily.

"Hey!" Lassiter complained. "I'm the police officer here! I should be issuing the orders!"

Gus ignored him.

"Shawn!"

"Right. What we do is Lassie, you sabotage their van. Gus put this on and look menacing…" said Shawn before handing Gus a silver mask.

"but this is-"

"I know. I'll protect you buddy".

"ok. I trust you" Gus agreed accepting the mask and putting it on. They were nearly at the bottom of the stairs.

Lassiter glanced at Gus wearing the mask, it looked just like…..

"Shawn! That's one of the masks those men were wearing!" Lassiter exclaimed.

Shawn nodded at him.

"I know Lassie. It's mine"

Lassiter's face was a picture and if they weren't in such a serious situation. Shawn would have laughed.

"I'll explain later Lassie. Right now we gotta save Jules"

Lassiter quickly agreed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lassiter crept of to the left intending to go round to the van, whilst Gus walked bravely straight towards them. When Lassiter was out of view he whispered an incantation to render himself invisible and silently followed Gus.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Updating again! Aren't I great!**

**Please leave a review!**

"Don't you dare hurt her" Gus commanded.

The leader seemed to laugh. The voice was female.

"You're not one to make commands. You'll be dead soon" she laughed.

Gus was scared. He couldn't see Shawn or Lassiter. He felt like he was on his own. There were more people than they had seen from the window. There were two stood by the van. Gus guessed that Lassiter was on the other side, silently taking out the tyres. The leader could be identified with a snake engraving on her mask and there was three more people stood behind her, standing with their hands behind their back like soldiers.

Gus gulped uneasily.

"You should be scared" She informed him.

Suddenly one of the guards by the van crumpled and fell to the floor. The other leant down to see what was wrong and swiftly joined him in the pile. The leader didn't hear a thing. Gus knew what he had to do.

"Who are you and what do you want with Juliet?" he stated boldly.

"Who are we? Surely you should know that Shawnie boy? Unless…" she turned around sharply and scanned the surroundings, noticing the two men on the floor she realised.

"….unless. You are not Shawn." You could tell that she was smiling underneath her mask.

"Take of the mask" She instructed.

Gus hesitated.

"Now! Or I kill Juliet!" she threatened aiming her wand at the crumpled form of Juliet by the van. The van was close enough to where they were standing, an easy shot.

Gus removed the mask slowly after a few moments of silence. She withdrew her wand on Juliet with a laugh and turned to face it on Gus. Gus froze in fear.

"Come out Shawn! You death eater scumbag! Or I'll kill your best bud! Yeah, I do the research."

Shawn looked at his best friend, he was scared stiff. The two guards surrounding Lassiter were dealt with leaving four left, including the leader. Could he take out all four and save Gus? He was just going to have to chance it.

He appeared into view, in between the leader and Gus.

"Why?" He stated.

"Ah! There you are Shawn. I wondered where you were hiding!" she teased.

"I know what you are doing. But why! I was a spy for the order, I saved loads of lives" he explained advancing on her slowly.

"Yes but you killed just as many" she retorted before casting a spell. Shawn dodged and returned one of his own.

* * *

Lassiter watched in a daze at the blur of colours whizzed between them. What was this? Magic? As he peered closer he noticed Juliet lying on the floor.

"Juliet?" he whispered to himself and he rushed to her side. Rocking her body she didn't wake.

"Come on Juliet, wake up!" he said in her ear. Then he looked up into a face made of silver, a flash of red light and then he saw blackness.

* * *

"Hey boss" one of the dark figures shouted. "I found another one"

Shawn protected himself against another curse,

"Protecto!" then snuck a peak at what the minion had suggested. Lying next to the unconscious form of Juliet was the unconscious form of Carlton Lassiter.

"Imperio!" she shouted. He narrowly dodged the attack.

"stupefy!" he quickly responded, hoping to knock her out.

"Petrificus totalus"

"Protecto!"

Gus watched in amazement. He decided to smartly get out from behind Shawn as Shawn had placed himself in the middle, so he could avoid any stray spells from reaching him.

The leader then stunned Gus. Gus didn't have time to dodge before he was met with oncoming darkness. Shawn turned to see what happened and the leader took advantage of his temporary distraction and locked him in the cruciatus curse. "Crucio!"

He screamed. Thousands of hot daggers seemed to pierce his skin and leave the flames behind. As if every bone in his body was on fire. Like it was never ending. Shawn begged silently in his head for the pain to stop….

At last the new pain stopped and the old pain lingered. Shawn struggled to his knees and raised his head. Looking into the face of his soon to be murderer, Shawn succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

The Chief was in a right state.

Where the hell was O'Hara, Lassiter and Shawn. Surely Juliet would have been done with that file for now and Lassiter should have reported whatever the news. She needed someone else….. McNabb.

"Officer McNabb. Go to the records room and get Shawn Spencer's file. This is confidential. Then come straight back to me. If you can't find it, check Detective O'Hara's desk" The Chief commanded.

"Can I ask what this is about Chief?" Buzz questioned.

The Chief looked at him sternly.

"No, you may not. Now get me that file." She commanded.

Buzz raced out the room.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Buzz returned with a file in his hand and handed it to the Chief. He waited expectantly.

The Chief glanced through his record.

_This is strange _she thought. Where the hell did he go to school? It says he went missing from 11 years of age till he was 17.

She snapped the record shut in frustration. What the hell was going on?

"Chief?" Buzz asked.

The Chief looked up.

"What's going on?"

"I've got no idea"

* * *

**A,N. sooo? what do you think!**

**please leave me a review AND tell me what you think!**

**I know this chapter was kind of short, only 3 pages of a4, but the next chapter is literally 9! the more review i get, the quicker i will update it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks for your support guys. I hope you enjoy this really long story.**

* * *

Shawn woke to the sounds of mumbled voices. His head ached and his eyes were unwilling to open.

"wn?" a muffled voice said.

"hawn?"Shawn tried to move his head away from the sound.

"Shawn!" The voice shouted.

Shawn almost jumped awake.

Shawn blinked in awareness and looked around the room. It was a simple rectangular shaped room with a metal door in the left top hand corner. A few blades were sharpening themselves in the corner. Juliet was staring at him in concern.

"you ok?" she asked. Shawn nodded, his hands slightly trembling. Shawn, Juliet, Lassiter and Gus were against the wall. Shawn assumed Gus had told Juliet about what happened and who Shawn was. It seemed Shawn had been unconscious long enough for all of her intermediate questions to be answered. Shawn struggled against the invisible ropes than tied him to the wall.

"Can you get us out of here?" Gus asked. Lassiter looked at him expectantly. Shawn took a deep breath and searched for his wand. He couldn't find it. It had been taken from his pocket.

"Don't think so. They've taken my wand." Shawn said admitting defeat.

"Great" Lassiter sighed sarcastically. "We're never going to get out of this one"

"We'll be fine Lassie" Shawn told him reassuringly hoping it would be true.

"How long have we been here?" Shawn asked.

"A few hours I think. You've been out of it a while" Gus replied. "What did they do to you? You were out way longer than the rest of us"

Shawn replied hesitantly. "I was struck by the cruciatus curse"

Gus gasped. "What! How long?"

"I don't know. It's impossible to judge. A few seconds can feel like forever".

"What's the cruciatus curse?" Juliet asked.

Shawn opened his mouth to reply but Gus beat him to it.

"It's the pain curse Juliet. That bloody bastard tortured him!" Gus spat out. Juliet's eyes opened wide and Lassiter's mouth opened wider.

"What! They?" Lassiter gasped.

Shawn nodded slowly, showing his still shaking hands.

"Oh my god!" Juliet whispered in horror.

"Don't worry" Shawn reassured her, "I can get a potion to heal my nerves once I'm out of here"

"If we get out of here" Gus corrected, Shawn gave him the look. "Sorry"

"I've been here before" Shawn said slowly, remembering.

"Where are we?" Gus asked looking around.

"We're in Dursleys house." Shawn whispered afraid. "Why did they bring us here?

"Where?" Lassiter asked.

"Harry's house" replied Shawn quietly. "It's abandoned now. The Dursleys escaped just before Harry died"

"I'm sorry" Juliet whispered back. In the corner of the room, blades were sharpening themselves in the corner. In the brief moment of silence, everyone's attention was drawn to the blades.

"That's freaky when they keep doing that" Juliet murmured. Shawn glanced at her before looking intently at the knives.

"I may be able to get them to stop" Shawn said to himself.

"Really? I thought you couldn't do any magic without a wand." Lassiter questioned.

"I can do a few things" Shawn replied.

He looked intently at the knives for a moment and whispered one word.

"Finite"

The knives dropped to the floor with a clang. Juliet grinned in relief and Lassiter nodded at Shawn to congratulate him. Gus just smiled.

"Can you do anything else to get help? Like conjure up a telephone?" Lassiter questioned, "The Chief has no idea where we are".

Shawn thought. Could he send a patronus?

"The Chief wouldn't be able to do anything. They would just get killed before they could find us. They won't be able to defend themselves against wizards or witches" Shawn replied.

"What about someone you know? From the wizarding world" Juliet questioned.

Shawn looked at her and nodded. "Ok, I'll try" he paused, trying to think of a happy memory. He pictured the opening feast of his final year. Everyone with huge smiling faces, tucking into delicious cake. Food scattered around their faces. Hermione not reading up the table for once. Harry, Fred and George by his side singing the Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts song….

"Expecto Patronum" he said hoarsely. A whisp of white smoke appeared in front of them. It swirled around them in a captivating pattern before fizzling from view, never reaching the corporal patronus.

"Sorry guys" Shawn said sighing, breathing heavily. Defeated.

"No. Shawn don't give up. Try a different memory. You know what really makes you happy. Add that to the power of your spell. Use your…. Special mind to remember them all at the same time."

Shawn almost laughed. "Special huh? Right ok"

Juliet and Lassiter looked at each other in confusion.

Shawn furrowed his brow in concentration, picturing Lassiter face in the fore front of his mind. Smiling, he knew he could do this.

"Expecto Patronum!"

His patronus reached corporal in a matter of seconds. Standing before them, was a brilliant silver pineapple.

Shawn grinned in triumph. Lassiter and Juliet mouths dropped in astonishment. This pineapple had a face. Two beady eyes, a nose, mouth AND it was smiling. Gus burst out laughing!

"It's a pineapple" he laughed. The pineapple only smiled back.

"To George Weasley at the Burrow.

Message: Hey George. Maybe I should have listened to you….. Be my knight in shining armour? You'll find me locked in the same room as you found Harry in our second year. Why? I have no idea. Three muggles with me, don't want them obliviated. Only bring aurors you trust. Oh and, you may have accidently given me and the rest of the station your password so if your still there…..RUN!

The pineapple nodded, still smiling and bobbed out of sight.

"Your patronus…is a pineapple. The ANIMAL that most represents YOU is a PINEAPPLE!" Gus spluttered.

"It's a magic pineapple Gus. They taste the best!" Shawn grinned back.

Lassiter and Juliet laughed.

The laughs were cut short as the sound of foot steps came closer. It was then the leader walked in.

She walked into the centre of the room and placed her wand in her holster. Walking over to the blades, she picked them up of the floor.

"Was the sound annoying you Shawn? So much that you used accidental magic!" she laughed.

"Well…." She whispered, sliding the blade up and down each other. The horrible sound of the blades scratching against each other made them grimaced.

"I'm gonna be nice to you Shawn. I'll purge you of your evilness so you can go to heaven. I promised you a long time ago I would always be there for you Shawn." She said kneeling down in front of Shawn with the blade in her hands.

"I'll get rid of that mark of evil for you" she said determinedly. She released his left arm from behind his back and strapped it down with invisible ropes in front of him.

"Don't you think I hadn't tried before? It won't come off! Not until the Dark Lord is defeated!" Shawn protested.

"Only death eaters call him that!" she spat before noticeably sighing. "Don't worry Shawn. I'll get it off, make you clean again. You just weren't going deep enough" she said threatingly.

She began scraping the knife against his dark mark. Like a potato his skin was peeled and it fell to the floor in chunks.

Gus turned his head and threw up loudly. Juliet started sobbing and cried out for it to stop. Lassiter watched in horror and started crying as Shawn's screams got louder. Having to turn his head at the sight of Shawn's skin lying on the floor. And the amount of blood coming from his arm spreading….

"Stop! Oh god! Please stop!" Juliet screamed desperately, sobbing, looking away.

The leader went deeper and deeper. Cleaning up the blood oozing from the wound every so often and checking for the dark mark. It still remained.

Shawn looked at her, dazed.

"Don't worry Shawn. I know how to get it off" She reassured him, silently amazed he hadn't passed out by now. It didn't reassure him. Not one bit.

The leader took the knife and instead of scraping decided to cut off the actual arm. She dug the knife in just below the elbow and worked hard to cut through the bone.

Gus had fainted…. So had Juliet. Lassiter screamed at her through his tears. He only stopped when a gentle thud of Shawn's arm, fell to the floor. Then he froze in horror.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later when Gus and Juliet came to they were appalled. The amount of blood steadily grew and they were all restrained so closely together it was beginning to soak into their trousers. The room was filed with a sickly smell. A mixture of blood, Gus' vomit and rotting flesh.

"I can't believe she…..she….." Juliet sobbed.

"It will be ok" Lassiter reassured her and himself. "Shawn's always ok" he whispered, praying.

"Is he even alive?" Juliet sobbed.

Gus nodded slowly. "I can see him breathing"

Shawn groaned.

They all stared at his face. He was pale, his face was covered in cold sweat still but his face seemed to be moving… twitching.

"Is he coming too? Already? It's only been a few hours. He should be dead!" Lassiter fussed.

"He's not human, remember. He's a wizard. They heal faster than we do and have a higher tolerance to pain. Once he stapled his hand to a piece of paper and pulled it out like a thorn shrugging. When I told his dad later, he had healed himself" Gus told them looking intently into Shawn's face.

Juliet's eyes widened.

"But that doesn't mean he can regrow a whole bloody arm!" Lassiter shouted.

"No, it doesn't" Gus mumbled quietly.

Shaun groaned again.

"Shawn? Come on Shawn. You can do it. Come on….Shawn Shawn!" Lassiter urged.

"Hey Lassie" Shawn mumbled. Unhappy to be brought back to the pain of consciousness.

"You in pain?" Juliet asked.

Shawn managed to turn his head. "What do you think. I can see my arm on the floor". He grimaced as he tried to move. He was breathing heavily through the pain. Not knowing how much longer he could stay conscious. He knew he had to through, he was a fighter. He had to save them all.

"Oh Shawn! I'm so sorry! If I had never have come you wouldn't have had to save me! It's all my fault" Juliet cried.

"I'm the one who told you to come" Lassiter mumbled. "It's my fault"

"Hey, If t's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one who told you where Shawn was" Gus argued.

"Shut up" Shawn tried to shout but it came out as a normal tone. "This is my fault, I'm sorry I dragged you all in to this but…..she's coming back now"

The footsteps came closer.

"Shawnie! You're awake! How does it feel to be purged of the evilness?" she asked rhetorically.

"Who are you? Let me see the face of my rescuer" Shawn asked.

"Rescuer" she breathed heavily.

"Yes" Shawn gasped. "You saved me from the darkness and brought me back to the light. Show me, who you are"

Slowly the leader removed her mask.

She smiled at him, "It's me Shawnie!"

* * *

Shawn's face recoiled in shock. "GINNY!"

"I know it's a shock Shawnie but I did it for the best. Those death eaters killed Fred! They killed my brother. So I killed them back. See, I am fighting again you-know-who in my own way. Not even he has found me. I wear one of the death eaters masks, stolen of Lucius Malfoy. But now….." she paused tears in her eyes. "..We can be together at last. Now I have purged you of your evilness we can finally get married and live happily ever after"

"What?" Shawn asked gobsmacked.

"What sweetie?" she asked cradling his face with her hand.

"We had a moment, but it's over. I don't love you Ginny. I love someone else and have for a long time."

She let go of his face.

"You said we would be happy. You said I would get what I want" she told him forcefully.

"I didn't know what you wanted was me! How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"But….you….they said…." She spluttered.

"I never said I loved you" Shawn told her honestly

Her face turned to anger.

"You're still under You-know-who's command aren't you!" she pointed at him accusingly.

"It makes sense" she told herself, "You're just trying to protect me from him. You can stop sweetie. You know I can handle myself."

"Handle yourself? Is that what you call it? You've been killing people" Lassiter put in.

"Shut up you dirty little muggle or I'll shut it for you!" She snapped.

"How could you Ginny. You used to be such a nice girl. Now look at you" Shawn told her, panting slightly.

"Look at me?" She screeched. "I'm not the one who became a bloody death eater!"

"I'm not the one who had murdered people! You have to really mean the unforgivable Ginny. Really want to cause pain. You're sick!" Shawn spat.

Ginny's face reddened, "you murdered people too" she said solemnly.

"Your brothers are going to be so disappointed in you Ginny" Shawn sighed.

"They'll never know. I have the advantage here. Here we are in Harry's old house, alone. No one knows we are here. Those muggles can't do anything to me and I have your wand" She told me.

Right then the sound of furniture falling was heard. A glace plate shattered and the sound of heavy breathing and mumbled footsteps could be heard.

"You sure?" questioned Shawn.

* * *

Ginny drew her wand and used '_Alohomora'_ to open the heavy metal door.

"Shawn! Where are you" a voice shouted.

"We're in here!" Juliet yelled desperatley.

Ginny pointed her wand at Juliet and suddenly Juliet was rendered mute. She tried to scream at her but she just became red faced as she couldn't hear her voice. Lassiter tried to comfort her but as he couldn't move all he could do was murmur comforting words.

In the next few moments George entered the room with a small group of his friends including Lee Jordan and his girlfriendAngelina Johnson.

"Ginny?" George murmured in amazement.

Ginny turned on her brother and aimed her wand at him.

"Hello dear brother" She replied.

"What have you done?" He asked in amazement.

"I tried to cure him. But the dark mark was too strong" she replied not taking her eyes off him.

George looked at Shawn, he was barely conscious. Just watching.

"Dear merlin! You cut off his arm!" he shouted in disgust.

"It was the only thing I could do! The mark refused to come off! I needed to cure him, so we could be happy together. I tried to peel it off with the knife but it was to evil it remained"

George looked at Shawn once again before looking at his sister and raising his wand.

"I'm sorry Ginny" he murmured before shouting

"Stupefy"

Ginny managed to duck and strike back but it was three against one. Ginny stood no chance. She was quickly defeated and they knocked her unconscious and tied her with invisible roped to make sure she couldn't escape even if she came to.

Once Shawn had seen that Ginny had been taken out he allowed himself to faint. The stars that had been dancing in front of his eyes stopped as darkness washed over him.

"Finite" George commanded pointing his wand at Juliet, Lassiter and Gus in turn, freeing them from their invisible bonds.

"Can you help Shawn" Lassiter pleaded. "Please we need him to be ok! We….I…."

"He'll survive" George told him. "I'll take him to hospital"

But before he went he picked up the two daggers from beside him and a stone out from his pocket.

"erh…..Portus" he said as the daggers automatically cleaned themselves and both the rock and the daggers starting glowing. "These will take you to Santa Barbra. Don't inform the police of anything yet, just go home and get some sleep. I'll make sure Shawn gets home. Go to his apartment in the morning around 9:00. You can go to the station together"

Gus nodded and Juliet blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"You sure he'll be ok?" she asked

George nodded confidently. "He'll be fine. Take them" he said thrusting the two daggers in his hands at Gus and Juliet and the stone at Lassiter.

Gus, Juliet and Lassiter grabbed hold of the items and disappeared with a small pop.

George then grabbed hold of Shawn, picked up his arm with a small grimace. He concentrated and then side apparated Shawn to the emergency department at St Mungo's.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought of that chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Here is the next installment. Only one more after this left guys... then it's over! soo enjoy while you still can!**

AT ST MUNGOS  
6:27 AM

Shawn was lying in his bed in frustration.

"Can I go yet?" He asked the nurse.

"In a minute" The nurse replied, just as frustrated as him. "I just need to check your arm has healed properly overnight and if it's ok, and then you can go"

Shawn held out his previously armless arm to her inspection. It looked as if it had never happened. Thank god for skelegrow!

"Ok…" the nurse said putting her wand away. "It all looks good Mr Spencer. You're free to go"

"Finally! Thank you!" Shawn shouted, already half way to the door. The nurse just giggled and replied,

"Goodbye Mr Spencer"

George was waiting downstairs in the café area of the hospital with a pineapple, pre chopped up into biteable pieces!

"AWW! George! You know me so well!" he moaned whilst putting a piece of delicious pineapple into his mouth, moaning in delight.

"Come on" said George putting his arm around Shawn's shoulder. "I told the others to be at your apartment at 9:00am so you've got plenty of time to make yourself presentable. Oh and here's your wand. Ginny didn't destroy it, just hid it on her person."

"Thanks George" Shawn said in appreciation, clutching his wand and the rest of his pineapple in his hands.

"You coming with?" Shawn questioned.

"I don't think so. Since Ginny's….she's going to Azkaban for twenty years. They gave her leniency as she was killing evil death eaters but what she did was still very wrong, she killed a lot of innocent people too because they got in the way" George explained. "I better stay with mum"

Shawn nodded. "Definitely. Your mum can get pretty…..uh….emotional" he said to which George laughed.

"Definitely" George nodded. "I'll drop in later"

"Ok" Shawn replied using his wand to enlarge his firebolt.

"BYE!" Shawn screamed as he flew through the hospital towards the exit.

"NO FLYING THROUGH THE HOSPITAL" an angry voice screamed.

Shawn only laughed and sped through the hospital faster. He flew up through the clouds and used point me to direct him to his apartment. He finished his pineapple mid-air and just dropped the plastic bowl and fork on to some unlucky walker.

It's their fault for walking so early in the morning though.

What felt like a life time later, Shawn's bum started to get numb and he wondered how far he would have to go. He dropped below the clouds to get a judge of where he was and was happy to see an area he recognised.

It was only about 10 minutes by car to his apartment….so he could make it in 4 or 5.

* * *

Lassiter, Jules and Gus made it to Shawn's apartment around 8:00am. A whole hour early.

They knocked on the door and waited. No one was home.

Gus leant on the number 52 and was surprised to find it quite loose.

"Hold on a sec" Gus said. He twisted the number plate, it opened to discover a key inside.

"Ah ha!" Lassiter grinned. "Now we can wait for him inside"

Gus marvelled at the hidden key place. It was far more effective than his disguised stone…..especially on a second floor landing.

They sat down on Shawn's red leather sofa and engaged in a tense conversation.

"Do you think Shawn's ok?" Lassiter asked anxiously.

"George said he would be fine" Juliet said, trying to convince herself.

"He's missing an arm! O'Hara! How does that count as fine" Lassiter responded walking over to the window.

Gus remained silent; silently hoping his best friend would be ok. The last time they had seen him he looked dead.

The window suddenly blew open with a whoosh and a wave of cold air greeted them all.

"Carlton! Shut the window for god's sake! It's cold enough in here!" Juliet complained.

"I never opened it" Lassiter said stepping away from it.

Suddenly Shawn came flying through the window on his broom stick. He landed and closed the window behind him with another flick of his wand with a shocked expression. He was sure it was before 9:00.

"Shawn!" Lassiter screamed embracing him in a big hug. "You're ok!"

"You've got both arms!" Juliet remarked in astonishment.

"What?" Shawn asked. Seeing Juliet's amazed face he showed her his arm.

"See. Like it never happened. I just regrew it!" Shawn explained.

Gus made a face.

"I know buddy. It felt kind of disgusting too." Shawn commented.

"I'….is that a new broom?" Gus said.

"Yeah…I got it a while ago. Kept it in my pocket in case of emergency. I wasn't going to apparated here after what happened last night so I flew"

"That's so cool" Juliet gushed, "Can I hold it?"

"Sure" Shawn said and picked up the broom from where he had dropped it to hug Lassiter.

"Wow!" Juliet said, "I'm touching a real broomstick"

Shawn just laughed and walked over to the kitchen section of his apartment.

"You guys had breakfast?" Shawn asked.

The others looked kind of embarrassed.

"No, we kind of just got up and raced over here to see you. We needed to know you were ok" Gus explained.

Shawn nodded. "What do you want?"

Gus, Juliet and Lassiter looked at each other.

"We don't mind" Juliet answered for all of them leaning the broomstick on the sofa.

Shawn nodded and waved his wand. At once all sorts of breakfast things arranged themselves on the table. Lots of types of cereals and fresh fruit, the frying pan also started up by its self and starting cooking sausages and bacon. Lassiter stared at it.

Shawn laughed when he noticed Lassie's face.

"Stop staring Lassie and eat it! Help yourselves guys while I freshen up. I already ate." He explained.

Shawn retreated to his bedroom and got changed into his favourite T-shirt. It was blue with a ginormous yellow pineapple on the front. He cleaned his teeth, washed his face and made sure his hair was perfect before joining Juliet, Gus and Lassiter outside.

"I guess we've got some explaining to do to the Chief" Shawn said as he remerged from his bedroom.

"Definitely. How exactly could we put this in our report?"

Shawn just laughed.

"You can't put what actually happened in the report. The Chief is suspicious enough as it is. I'll have to explain what happened as I can't obliviate anyone. It would feel like robbing them"

"What do you mean, obliviate someone?" Juliet asked concerned.

"Well, the obliviate spell means you can remove someone's memory's and change them into what you want them to think" Shawn informed them, missing Lassiter's shocked face.

"So, shall we go to the station then?" Gus suggested.

"I guess we better. I can't wait to explain the Chief" Shawn said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do about the Ministry? Won't they put you in prison for telling?" Gus asked concerned.

"They should" Shawn replied grimly, "but I hope they will be a bit too preoccupied to notice. Plus George's father is the Minister of Magic so hopefully he'll let it slip…." Shawn added hopefully.

"But still, isn't it illegal to perform magic in front of muggles like us" Gus questioned, remembering what Shawn had once told him.

"Yes. But the rules clearly state that you are allowed to do so in life or death situations." Shawn corrected .

"What about breakfast?" Lassiter asked. He had used magic then.

"That's different as it is my place of residence and so is attuned to my magical signature"

"Oh, ok"

* * *

When they arrived at the station. It was buzzing as normal. Officers running around madly including the one and only Officer McNabb who came running at the sight of them.

"Guys! I am so glad to see you! The Chief wants to see you right away" McNabb panted.

Shawn looked at Gus awkwardly.

"Well after the exit I made…I'm not surprised" Shawn commented. Gus laughed and proceeded to walk the corridor to the Chief's office.

Upon opening the door the Chief started straight away.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" The Chief asked them demanding.

"Well…." Shawn murmured before launching and telling the story of what had happened, along with a brief introduction to the wizarding world. Buzz had joined them in light of their return.

"I'm afraid I will need proof of this so called magic. Don't get me wrong but, you're not the most reliable person in the world. To be honest, I disregard most of what you say as nonsense"

Shawn raised his eyebrows, "Well, I'm offended Chief" he grinned.

"Chief, he isn't allowed otherwise he gets put in prison. There are very strict laws" Gus explained.

"So this is why all of my witnesses said it is above their level of clearance to tell me" The Chief guessed.

"exactly" Shawn said, "You have to have clearance from the minister of magic to display magic in front of muggles"

"Muggles?" the Chief questioned,

"Yes, non-magic folk" Shawn said whilst looking out the window intently, eyes widening as he realised what was happening.

He rushed up from his seat and before the Chief could open her mouth, he opened the window.

"Shaw-" The Chief started but was cut off as a fluffy white owl raced in through the window.

"What is-" Lassiter started, fear in his eyes as a wild animal had litteraly flown into the room.

"In the wizarding world, we communicate by owl" Shawn explained, digging in his pockets reaching for a galleon to pay the owl. He recognised it, it was Hedwig. After Harry died, she became property of the Weasleys. Harry had never written a will so all of his property should have gone to the Ministry yet Hedwig refused to go. Would obey no other master. But she was always happy to deliver mail for Harry's friends.

Shawn read through the letter eargerly, when he looked up, he saw 5 people looking expectantly at him.

"Hmm…" Shawn thought, "I've just been given permission by the Minister. The station is now an expected area of magic" he declared.

He took out his wand from his pocket and the Chief just looked at him amused. Shawn then gestured at the blinds and they all shut by them selfs. The Chief jumped in shock.

Then he took a glass globe of her desk and transfigured it into a fluffy teddy bear. The Chief took the teddy bear in her hands and rotated it slowly…staring.

"That's so cool" McNabb exclaimed! "What else can you do?"

"Pretty much anything except raise the dead. I went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry when I was 11" Shawn said almost boastingly.

"So.. Is this how you solve cases amazingly really quickly, just magic the truth out of witnesses?" McNabb asked, the question which had pretty much been on everyone's mind.

"What? NO! I have never even used magic inside the station or outside ever. I use it at home or people from my world check up on me…. But otherwise I never do I swear"

"So, how do you do it then? Are you really psychic?" Lassiter asked.

"Of cour-" Shawn started.

"No" The Chief stated.

"Excuse me?" Shawn asked in disbelief. _Did she know?_

"Well if you are coming out with the truth you better do so on all accounts. I know you are not psychic Mr Spencer as your dad told me when I asked him. Everyone in here can keep that secret as with Shawn's unique position here, he can get information we can not."

"You knew? My dad told you?" Shawn stuttered in disbelief.

Jules face was white with shock, as was McNabb's and Lassiter's whilst Gus was looking awkwardly away.

_He lied about being a psychic too? _Lassiter thought with shock and a deep sickly feeling began in his stomach.

_What else has he been lying about? _Lassiter questioned himself in disbelief. He didn't know this man at all.

"Coffee" Lassiter grunted to Gus and the Chief nodded as Lassiter rose from the table. Shawn raised his head and started to follow but-

"Sit" commanded the Chief.

He sat.

"You're not psychic?" Juliet asked in disbelief.

"How do you do it if you don't have psychic abilities?" McNabb questioned, thinking of all the cases he had helped solve due to psychic visions.

"Mr Spencer has a very unique ability. He had a photographic memory and his mind picks up on the tiny details that we tend to miss. His mind manages to put them together" The Chief explained.

"You never forget a thing?" Juliet murmured.

"A gift and a curse. It doesn't help that I see everything in crystal clear detail" Shawn explained. Juliet winced.

"So all of that…." McNabb paused waving his hands in the air, "Visions…. Were all fake?"

"I'm a very good actor" Shawn said solemnly.

Gus yawned. This was getting boring for him, he had heard it all before.

"Are we finished Chief? Can we take off?" Gus asked polietley.

"Why yes of course" The Chief replied. "Take the day off and recover, god knows you need it after what happened. I'll think of something to put in the report"

They all nodded and stood up to leave.

"Hey Gus, can you give me a ride home?" Shawn asked.

Gus looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I told Juliet I would take her out to dinner before so…. " he trailed off awkwardly. "Catch up with Lassie. He's gone to get coffee"

Shawn nodded and waved as Juliet and Gus left holding hands. He smiled, it seemed they had to have been kidnapped before they finally admitted their feelings for one another.

Shawn spotted Lassiter by the coffee machine and ran over to join him.

"Hey Lassie, can I have a ride home. We've been instructed to take the rest of the day off"

Lassiter looked at him angrily.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Thanks" Shawn replied quietly.

* * *

They walked all the way to Lassiter's car without speaking. Shawn was still in a kind of shock. His greatest secrets had been revealed. His dad betrayed him by telling the Chief he wasn't psychic meaning he looked like an idiot now everyone he cared about knew. His dad had betrayed him…. Just like Ginny had. Two people he loved. He only hoped Lassie wouldn't do the same.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading guys! Only one more chapter to go! please tell me what you think!**

**Will Lassie betray him too? find out next time! next time being when ever i manage to put the last chapter up!**

**please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Here is the last chapter guys. and i can honestly say this is the first story that i started and then finished! very happy with that! I guess its true that if you have a passion for something, it drives you to continue.**

**Thank you for reading everybody and all of our wonderfull reviews. i may not have had many but I really like this story and find my self reading it and enjoying it all over again.**

**I can't wait to change the story status to complete!**

* * *

The journey back to Shawn's house was awkward for both occupants. For once in his life, Shawn couldn't think of a single thing to say and Lassiter was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

"Why?" Lassiter asked through the silence.

"Why what?" Shawn questioned looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you trusted me" Lassiter almost shouted, as he stopped the car in front of Shawn's apartment building.

"Firstly I knew you would react like this and secondly, I could go to the wizarding jail for exposing my secret"

"The law has never stopped you before though! Has it?"

"The wizarding law has. . No one wants to go to Azkaban. It's guarded by dementors which suck the happiness out of you! Literally!"

Lassiter paused as he considered this,

"I would have never told anyone Shawn and I certainly would never sent you to azka…the jail. Who do you think I am? I thought we were friends…maybe more." Lassiter ended quietly.

"So did I" replied Shawn quietly, not daring to look him in the eye.

Lassiter looked at the apartment building and then back again to Shawn once again.

"You're not the person I thought you were Shawn. You're a liar…" Shawn's eyes stung. "-and I never want to see you again"

"I understand" Shawn whispered as he raised his head before quickly opening the door and running inside to the comfort of his own apartment.

Lassiter didn't wait until Shawn was inside and drove off without looking back.

* * *

Lassiter drove with his foot pressed hard on the accelerator. He was pretty sure he drove through a red light at some point but was too angry to care. He found himself back at the station in record time.

"McNab. You seen O'Hara?" Lassiter grumbled.

"Yeah, she's just returned from her date with Gus, she's in her office" he replied before looking at Lassiters expression and adding, "you ok?"

Lassiter just grumbled as a way of response and strode past him to O'Hara's desk.

"Carlton! What are you doing here? I thought you went home" Juliet questioned, seeing his clenched fists she added, "what happened?"

"Shawn did" Lassiter moaned.

Juliet sighed, "What did he do?"

"What didn't he do O'Hara? He lied to us! He betrayed me. I thought I knew him but I was obviously so very wrong. He's a wizard O'Hara! He's not even human."

"Stop!" Juliet instructed, "So what if Shawn is a wizard. He's still the same person. He could have made us forget but he didn't because he trusts us. You know he had his reason for not telling us. There really is a law against it. It's not his fault"

"But I wouldn't have…."

"I know" Juliet interrupted, "and neither would I and Shawn knows that!"

"He could kill us. One point of that wand and BOOM" he said hystericially.

Juliet would have laughed if it had not been for the seriousness of this conversation.

"Do you really think that? Carlton for gods sakes! That man loves you! Do you pretend not to notice. Two words, Dazzle and Stretch"

Lassiter smiled faintly.

"Shawn would never willingly hurt you Carlton. He may be a good actor but he has never faked any feelings for you"

"I know it's just…. I wish he had told me sooner. How am I going to face him tomorrow" Lassiter questioned rhetorically, putting his face in his hands.

"You're not"

"Excuse me?"

"You know better than I do Carlton. When Shawn gets upset he…-"

"-he runs" Lassiter realised suddenly. "I've got to go"

"Hell yeah you do! Hurry Carlton. Don't let this one get away! Juliet screeched in a highly unprofessional manner causing the Chief to poke her head out of her office and raise an eyebrow at her to which she murmured and apology and sat down quickly.

* * *

Lassiter raised to Shawn's apartment to find it empty and his bike gone. He was too late. He grabbed his mobile and rang Gus only to find that '_the person you are calling is currently unavailable. Please ring back and try again.'_

'Great' Lassiter mused. He must be on the phone. The he decided to ring Henry. He picked up on the second ring.

Henry: Henry speaking.

Lassiter: Hi Mr Spencer, this is Lassiter.

Henry: Call me Henry, Carlton. Now what is it you need?

Lassiter: I… have you seen Shawn? We ummm… had a big argument and I may have shouted at him a lot.

Henry: What about?

Lassiter: Well, special circumstances meant I found out Shawn's secret and now he's packed and left. Do you know where he might have gone?

Henry: What? I thought you never believed in psychics anyway! Why shout at him?

Lassiter: I uh…. Look, that doesn't matter. Do you know where he is?

Henry: Well if I know my son. He hasn't left yet. He's probably somewhere in the area feeling sorry for himself.

Lassiter: Sat somewhere? Could you possibly be any more vague?

Henry: Hell, I don't know how his messed up mind works! Try Gus, he'll be able to help.

Lassiter: Thanks for the help Mr Spencer. I'll try him now.

Henry: You're welcome and Carlton…

Lassiter: Yes

Henry: You better find my son.

-click-

After hanging up the phone, he glanced at the screen to see '_one missed call' _

It was Gus. The phone started ringing and this time he answered it.

Gus: Hey Lassiter. Have you found him yet?

Lassiter: How did you?

Gus: Juliet told me. Any progress?

Lassiter: His dad said he will be somewhere feeling sorry for himself. You any idea where?

Gus: Uh…. You tried the park near his dad's house? We used to hand out there as kids all the time, also that's where he did his first piece of accidental magic there whilst running from a cow.

Lassiter: A cow?

Gus: Yup. It was scarier than it sounds.

Lassiter: Right, I'll check it out. Thanks

Gus: Or the psych office maybe? But I think he wanted an escape so check out the park first. Let me know how it goes if you find him.

Lassiter: I will.

-click-

Putting the phone in his pocket, he quickly started the car again and made his way to Henry's house. Once arriving at Henry's house, he drove around it to try and find the park Gus described. He couldn't really see a park but he could see a large field. Gus did say cows so it was hopefully the right one.

Lassiter was in luck as he spotted a familiar looking figure sitting underneath a tree. Lassiter walked across the field and it was only as his feet crunched against the dead leaves on the floor that Shawn looked up.

* * *

"Lassie?" Shawn questioned standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course"

Shawn looked towards the ground not wanting to see the expression on his face.

"Look Shawn. I'm sorry. I overreacted. I understand that you couldn't tell me. I want you to be happy. I don't care if you are a wizard. In fact it's kind of cool! You're gifted Shawn. Eidetic memory and a wizard!"

Shawn looked up, determined to be strong.

"I won't forget this. You called me a liar, how do you know that you know me now?"

"I have always known you, I just forget sometimes. You're Shawn." Lassiter said smiling, before kissing Shawn passionately. Shawn responded and began kissing him back. When they broke apart Lassiter grimaced,

"What?" Shawn asked shocked, "did I do something wrong?"

"No" Lassiter chuckled. "I just realised I will have to tell your dad that I found you, tell Gus you didn't die from a cow attack and tell Juliet that I _didn't let this one get away!"_ he mocked.

Shawn only laughed.

They climbed into Lassiter's car and drove off into the distance, into a future of hope, adventure and honesty... hopefully.

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooo... what did you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you think?**

**Do you think i should write a sequal? another messed up adventure? or an epilogue maybe? **

**Do you want to know what happens to Ginny and George. and how having the station as a magicially tuned station makes shawn's life so much easier now that he knows Lassie won't mind?**

**Please tell me what I need to know!**

**and... if yo are reading this years after it had been published as you have only just discovered this story. PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**I don't care who you are, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE! This is your LAST CHANCE!**

**Good bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: here is the epilogue thing and beginning of the sequal! yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PSYCH**

Life at the station was good. Only a select few higher ups had been informed about Shawn's special status. The Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley knew, of course and so could take care of things easily. Shawn didn't quite understand why they had to be informed, nobody knew before and it was fine. Shawn guessed there were legal complications from having a small group of muggles know how about his magic….and the entire of the wizarding society. Ooops. Well it wasn't exactly his fault.

It had been a number of weeks since Ginny had had been arrested and taken to Azkaban. Shawn had a hard time getting over it. He just couldn't believe that Ginny had been so possessed to take action herself. Killing death eaters just for bearing the mark. Shawn thought this to be unfair. And, after all that effort to get rid of the dark mark on his arm, the mark returned when he regrew it. Several of the death eaters he knew to be under the imperious curse, several had been blackmailed into obeying him and many of these were now dead. By Ginny's hand.

Of course, several of them did deserve to die. Shawn knew from experience the things that death eaters were forced to do and most did enjoy doing. He remembered them vividly as he was forced to do despicable acts too, just to avoid raising suspicion so he could use the information he gathered to help the Order of the Phoenix. In order to help Harry.

Few interesting cases had happened since the DE case as it was now being referred to. It had been linked that the black skull like tattoos and engraved letters DE stood for death eaters. Showing that they are members of this group. However no one knew how the words were discovered. It had been mentioned around the station when George had visited and people had luckily forgotten when they heard it and who they heard it by. Very lucky. Shawn suspected it was George yet he hadn't seen him since the….since Ginny happened.

Magic had been more active around the station since Shawn had been given the say so. Suddenly pineapples never seemed to run out, Lassiter's pens always went missing…. Just when he needed them most. Shawn almost let the whole station know at one point. Buzz was running along the corridor, he turned to answer someone's question. About the run into a cleaning bucket Shawn made a quick decision. Either he could move the bucket out of the way or….move Buzz. He chose the latter option. It succeeded without anyone noticing except Buzz of course. But as Buzz already knew he just nodded his head in a way of thanks and continued running.

Shawn was already thinking of ways he could "accio" objects and make it seem like the spirits were talking to him. Perhaps he could convince Peeves to come to the station, they were always good friends. Shawn missed their mischief.

Altogether though Shawn was very happy. Lassiter had forgiven him and so the people closest to him had accepted him for who he was. A fake psychic, a wizard and terrible Cluedo player as Lassie was currently finding out.

"Shawn the victim can't be the murderer!" Lassie said.

"Of course he can" Shawn reasoned, "It was suicide, he was very depressed"

Lassie shook his head smiling. Shawn cracked a grin and they both laughed.

"You completely change the meaning of a _bored game _Shawn" Lassiter told him.

Shawn just grinned in response and kissed him.

"I know" he whispered seductively. About to pounce, Shawn groaned internally when Lassiter's mobile phone went off.

The look in Lassiter eyes made Shawn know that he wanted to answer it. After all, work was very important to him.

"It's fine" Shawn told him.

Lassiter sighed in relief and dug in his pocket for his mobile phone.

"Lassiter here" he spoke as he answered.

"Yes…. Ok….We'll be there….See you soon…yes…bye" Lassiter stuttered. Shawn watched with fascination as his boyfriends face responded to what was being said. His eyes twinkling.

Sounded like there was another case.

Lassiter hung up the phone and turned to Shawn, "The Chief-"

Shawn held up the car keys with a smile.

"Let's go" Shawn announced.

Lassiter smiled before grabbing the keys out of Shawn's hand murmuring, "I'm driving".

**Author note: yeah, i know it is rediculously short. and probably has many spelling errors. I just looked over this story earlier and though i feel like i should write a bit more.**

**This shall be the start of the sequal. I am gonna just keep it as one story and so just continue this one, instead of creating another story and naming it...? I could not think of a name. In mY word doc, it is named: "sequal to betrayal". I know... original.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS HAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: Hey guys, it's been a while. I hope it was worth the wait. I am kind of swamped with other fics at the moment but my muse came back for this one so i wrote a bit more. I will update again eventually but It might not be that soon! If you follow me you'll know when! Anyway... leave me a revieww, let me know what you think.**

**No flamers please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Harry Potter**

* * *

Shawn and Lassiter arrived at the crime scene in record time. Well for Shawn, they obviously had to stop for a pineapple smoothie on the way there, no matter how important work was.

Lassiter arrived smartly dressed. Suit, tie and hair slicked back. Shawn on the other hand wore a checked shirt, untucked from his jeans, wild awesome hair and his nearly finished pineapple smoothie.

Walking into the scene, Shawn was almost blinded by the red and blue lights that seemed to flash in his face. Lassiter seemed to start taking charge and immediately entered the building to find Juliet.

Shawn paused a moment before entering the house. He could have sworn there was someone watching him. Shrugging it off, he entered the dentists practise.

It was surprisingly big. It had several surgery rooms set up with the cool chairs and utensils laid out on the side and cupboards stocked with pills and elastic bands. It had a large waiting room with a desk in one corner for patients to make their next appointments and even a second floor, where they did all the x-rays and a set of customer toilets.

A body was lying on one of the operating tables; Shawn looked at it with a dreading sense of realisation.

"NO!" Shawn moaned, running up to him.

Lassiter and Juliet turning their heads towards Shawn.

"Do you know who this Shawn?" Juliet asked professionally.

Shawn looked at her and they were shocked to see the start of genuine tears in his eyes. He nodded.

"This is Charles Granger" he explained.

Lassiter rushed towards Shawn and put his arm around him.

"You need to contact his wife…. And his daughter" Shawn said sadly.

Lassiter looked sharply towards Buzz who was standing by the door, guarding the entrance and nodded at him. Buzz understood and got out his cell phone and called the station to get someone to contact Mrs Granger and their daughter.

Shawn wiped his eyes and drew a big breathe before releasing it and looking up.

"Are we done here? I need to visit Hermione" Shawn told him. Whilst giving him the look.

"Oh is she… one of your kind?" Lassiter whispered the last part so only he and Juliet were close enough to hear.

Shawn nodded.

"You ok Shawn?" Juliet asked.

Shawn smiled weakly. "Yeah, you guys wanna come with me to visit Hermione…. Mr Granger's daughter."

Juliet's eyes lit up realising she was going to go to a magical place before sobering in respect to the dead body. Lassiter just smiled warmly at Shawn.

"Yeah, we'll come with you Shawn" Lassiter told him. "I'll ring the Chief and tell her where we are"

Shawn nodded and looked round the crime scene once more to see if he had missed anything.

Mr Granger was lying on the table with a surgical scalpel stuck in his neck, the blood had stopped draining out of him, and it lay in a puddle at the bottom of the chair. None of the cupboards were open and one of the scalpels off the side were missing… well missing from the table, Shawn knew where it was. Mr Granger's eyes were still open….

Shawn moved himself to the waiting room to look around. Juliet remained in the room with the body, talking to Buzz in the corner, telling him about where they were going.

Buzz raced over to Shawn.

"Juliet told me what happened. You ok?" he asked with concern.

Shawn grimaced. "I'm fine. Don't know about Hermione when I tell her"

Buzz nodded, "I don't mind coming you know…" he began awkwardly, " if you or… Hermione need some extra support, that is"

Shawn laughed, "Wanna see a proper wizards home then, do you?"

Buzz looked down guiltily. "Sorry, I -"

"It's ok Buzz" he smiled, "You can come too"

Buzz looked up smiling. "Thanks"

Right at that moment Lassiter entered and walked with Juliet over to where Shawn and Gus were stood.

"You ready to go Shawn?" Lassiter asked. "I've let the Chief know where we are"

"Yup. I'll drive" Shawn said walking towards the exit.

"What? No teleporting? Or flying on broomsticks?" Buzz questioned. Shawn almost burst out laughing.

"Ha! Not very magical I know. But I can't teleport three people at once, and I only have one broomstick"

"You have a broomstick?" He asked in disbelief as he followed Shawn out of the building.

"I've seen it!" Juliet whispered to Buzz.

"Wait a sec? Could you not just teleport us separately then?"

Shawn stopped midwalk and turned to face Lassiter.

"Why did I not think of that?" Shawn asked. Lassiter shrugged.

"Right ok then. Let's get out of sight. And… I warn you, you will probably throw up whatever you have just eaten"

Lassiter, Juliet and Buzz followed Shawn out of the building, Buzz regretting his decision to teleportation, not wanting to throw up.

* * *

.

.

...

Minutes later

Shawn, Juliet, Buzz and Lassiter found themselves standing opposite a great big field surrounded by trees.

"I feel ill" Lassiter admitted before he violently threw up all over one of the trees. The sound of him throwing up made the others instantly queasy.

"Where's the house?" Buzz asked in confusion, trying not to throw up.

"That way" Shawn told them starting to walk.

"Why didn't you just teleport us into the house?" Juliet asked in confusion.

Shawn gave her a pointed look. "Because it's rude"

Shawn smiled and shook his head and he gestured the others to join him as he began to walk towards the house.

As the burrow came into view the others froze as they admired it.

"Where are we?" Lassiter questioned.

"Devon. Welcome to the burrow. It's where my mate Ron lives actually but he and Hermione are dating so I reckon she should be here"

The others nodded in understanding and followed him in.

As the approached the house they were distracted by a flying object heading towards them.

"Shawn, what the hell is that?" Lassiter questioned, narrowing his eyes on the oncoming object.

Shawn suddenly whipped out his wand and shouted "Protecto" and the object when flying off.

Shawn grinned realising what it was and "accio'd" the object back.

They all looked incredulously at the object Shawn was holding when suddenly, it stuck it's tongue out at them.

"What is that?" Buzz asked in shock.

"It's a garden gnome" Shawn grinned as it nearly escaped his hands.

"It's so…" Juliet struggled, "small" Juliet ended, not going with the word cute seeing as they were like miniature men.

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "They must be degnoming the garden". Silently his wand turned into a baseball bat and he tossed the gnome into the air before hitting it so hard that it screamed in glee. Buzz's eyes widened and his sympathy went out to the little creature who had just been hit brutally.

"Ouch" Buzz commented. Shawn realised instantly and was quick to assure him,

"They don't feel pain Buzz. They enjoy it. They are basically rats that…. Look like gnomes." Shawn screwed up his face, knowing it didn't really make sense.

"They're pests basically" Shawn clarified and Buzz nodded.

"Shawn?" a voice gasped from the direction where the gnome had been.

Moments later Ron emerged from the shadows, along with George, Hermione and Arthur who was there accompanying them.

"Shawn, my dear boy" Arthur ran forwards embracing him in a big hug. Shawn squirmed a bit uncomfortable.

"It's great to see you, my boy" he said again.

Hermione stood there with Ron with a slightly aghst mouth and Hermione let out a single tear and it rolled down her cheek.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Hermione yelped as she hugged him. Shawn smiled and embraced her, seeing the look on Ron's face over her shoulder Shawn ended the hug and spoke to Ron directly.

"Hey" Shawn stuttered.

"Yeah, I… It's good to see ya mate" Ron responded.

"I see you brought the gang with you!" George smiled and began introducing them all.

"This is Lassie! Shawn's boyfriend" he gave a cheesy wink, "and this is Jules, Gus and Buzz" he pointed them out individually.

Ron let out a strangled laugh. "You gave 'em all nicknames?"

Shawn gave him a guilty grin, "Well I don't call you Ronald, do I?" Ron smiled.

"You here for a game of Quidditch then?" George asked.

Shawn froze and hesitantly shook his head.

"We're here on a case, actually" Gus explained slowly, not wanting to be the one who broke the news.

George froze instantly understanding.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you" Juliet spoke, hoping it would be more comforting woman to woman.

"What is it?" she asked fearful.

Shawn took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. This scared her as Shawn was rarely serious.

"Your father was murdered earlier today…" Shawn rushed out, "I'm so sorry"

Hermione froze. "No…can't be"

"We're really sorry for your loss Miss Granger" Buzz spoke professionally.

Hermione began to cry and Arthur immediately tried to comfort her. It started raining and everyone gathered inside. While Shawn tried to comfort her, Buzz, Juliet and Lassiter spent the whole time looking at the dishes which were cleaning themselves.

After a while Hermione stopped crying and got a surprisingly determined look on her face.

"We're gonna catch this psycho" she declared before picking up a boot from near the door.

"Where to Shawn?" she asked, her wand ready.

Shawn looked surprised and so did the others, wondering why she was holding a dirty old boot.

"I'll do it" Shawn spoke quietly.

"Remember though, muggle territory. Only these guys and the Chief know so…" he trailed off as she nodded.

"Portus" Shawn spoke, destination in mind.

Hermione immediately grabbed hold and then looked at the others.

"Hold onto the boot guys, we're leaving. Whatever you do, don't let go!" Shawn warned them and they all grabbed a section of the boot. Gus grabbed it with a fist, no way was he loosing grip on the shoe, however unsanitary, Gus did not want to end up in Mexico… not again…. Not ever again.

* * *

**Author note: Hope you guys liked it. Until next time...**


End file.
